Don't You Hear The Muisic?
by goinback2hogwarts
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were 2. What happens when they realize they have feelings for each other? Will they tell each other? And what happens when they receive a unexpected surprise? BETTER THAN IT SEEMS! READ!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS MY NEW STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I DIDN'T WRITE ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY! THE SONGS ARE BY DIFFERENT SINGERS AND BANDS AND I'M JUST PRETENDING THEY WROTE THEM AND SING THEM IN THEIR BANDS! AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I'LL GIVE A DISCLAMER TO WATEVER SONGS I USED!

* * *

**

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ugh. Stupid alarm clock. I hit my alarm clock to make it stop the annoying beeping. I groaned as I sat up and stretched my tired muscles. I only got about two hours of sleep because Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I stayed up all night at band rehearsal. See. A couple blocks away from my house there is this abandoned house. When we found it was a complete mess, but we all pitched and got it fixed up. Now we use it to have sleepovers and band rehearsal. So we snuck out of our houses and skateboarded down there. I didn't get home until 5 in the morning, and it is now 7:15.

"Shoot!" I muttered under my breath as I jumped out of bed. School started in fifteen minutes!

I quickly grabbed my iPhone and texted Edward:

_ED! I NEED A RIDE TO SCHOOL! I MISSED THE BUS!_

Then I ran to my closet and grabbed cargo khaki shorts, a white t-shirt, a blue plaid flannel shirt, and blue converse. I got dressed quickly and checked my phone. It said I had a new message, it read:

_Nice bells. Lol. I'll be there in a few. Can you bring me a redbull from your mini fridge?_

I chuckled to myself, and ran into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair, and my teeth. Then I left my hair down so it was in loose curls down my back. I ran downstairs and grabbed two apples, two granola bars, and two cans of redbull and stuffed them on the top of my all black northface backpack. Then I ran back to my room and grabbed my phone and skateboard. Once I had all my stuff I heard Edward beep impatiently, so I grabbed my backpack and ran out to the shiny silver Volvo.

"Good morning!" I said with a smile as I grabbed the food from my backpack and threw my backpack and board in the back with his stuff.

"Hey," Edward grumbled as he reached for his redbull. He immediately opened it and chugged half the can. Once he did he was more awake and grabbed his food. He began to drive to school at top speed, and by some miracle didn't crash as he began to eat his food. Within 5 minutes we were at Forks High School. By the time we got there we finished eating. So we grabbed our stuff, and got on our boards as we rode to our first class, which we were 10 minutes late for. Within seconds we were running into English. As soon as we burst through the door everyone stared, and Mr. Mason glared.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen. May I ask why you two are late….. again!" Mr. Mason asked in an angry voice.

"Yes. Yes you may ask Mr. M," Was Edward's _brilliant_ response…. Note the sarcasm.

"WHY WERE YOU LATE," Mr. Mason said very slowly, anger evident on his face.

"There was a stray llama in front of Bella's house when I went to pick her up so we had to wait for animal control to come," Edward replied smoothly. Ugh. Can't he TRY to think of a realistic excuse, and it was obvious Mr. Mason didn't buy it.

"CULLEN! SWAN! DETENTION! NOW TAKE A SEAT!" Mr. Mason bellowed. Edward just smirked and grabbed my arm and began to pull me to our two desks in the back of the room.

We sat down and Mr. Mason began lecturing again. About four seconds after Mr. Mason began talking I felt a piece of paper hit my hand. I looked down and it was a note. I groaned when I saw the handwriting on it. This is how the conversation went (**Bella **or _Mike_)

_Hey Bella! What's up! Why were you really late today? ;-)_

**Its Isabella to you Mike :P. Leave me alone or I'll kick your ass.**

_Awwwww Bella you know you don't mean that :-) Everyone knows that we are meant to be. So you want to go out tonight? Or we can just hang out…… in my room if u know what I mean ;-) _

When he wrote that I crumpled up the paper and threw it at his oversized head and said, "Fuck off Newton"

"Oh you know you want me—" he was about to continue but Edward was already in front of me (class had ended).

"She said FUCK OFF," Edward said in a deadly tone.

Mike took a step back but kept his glare at Edward. "Whatever Cullen. What's it to you anyways? Don't you have some slut to do you man whore."

Ok. Edward may be a player, but he is still a nice guys. He's my freakin best friend! And no one talks to MY best friend like that… except me, "Ok for one thing Mike. FUCK OFF! And second. DON'T TALK TO EDWARD LIKE THAT! If you ever do again I'll have Jasper and Emmett kick your ass!" I whisper yelled at him.

Edward just smirked at Mike who scowled back and just marched away, but not before calling, "I'll talk to you later Bells," over his shoulder.

I groaned as I rolled my eyes. Then I looked up at Edward who was chuckling under his breath.

"So you ready to go to Health Bells?" he asked me as he grabbed his stuff. I just smiled and nodded before we ran out of the classroom back outside to go on the other side of campus to the gym.

**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**

We got inside the gym out of breath just in time for class to start. We sighed in relief and climbed to the top of the bleachers. We leaned back against the wall and settled in to listen to the teacher.

"Ok class. Now. We are going to talk about— What do you want Emmett?" Emmett had raised his hand. I chuckled under my breath knowing he was going to ask some really awkward question.

"Sorry Sir. But I was just wondering…….. How do you work this thing?" Emmett asked as he held up a condom.

Oh my fuckin god……… did he seriously just ask that? Everyone burst into fits of laughter while the teacher just stared at Emmett in horror. Remind me to thank Emmett. This was hilarious. That gave me another idea though… now I have another question to ask.

"Hell Bells. Hand me one of your tampons," I said with a smirk.

She just stared at me like I was crazy. "What makes you think I have one with me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Bella. I've known you since we were 2. I was there when you bought your first box. And I helped you figure out how they worked. I think I can tell when you have PMS."

She blushed a deep red obviously remembering that day and glared at me but sighed and grabbed a little green package out of her backpack and handed it to me. I smiled at her, and she just looked back at the teacher. So I raised my hand waiting to be called on.

Coach Clapp sighed and said, "What do you want Edward?"

"Um. I was wondering……. Where do you put this thing? Cause I just can't figure it out," I said with a confused look on my face.

Everyone laughed again. You could probably here Emmett from a mile away. Coach just sighed and dismissed the class; he obviously couldn't take our questions anymore. Poor sucker. We all got up and left the classroom. We had some time to kill before detention so we decided to work on some lyrics to our new song. So I sat next to Bella as she tapped her foot and wrote lyrics:

There you go

You're always so right

It's all a big show

It's all about you

You think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time

To criticize me

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't want to hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

There you go

You never ask why

It's all a big lie

Whatever you do

You think you're special

But I know, and I know

And I know, and we know

That you're not

You're always there to point

Out my mistakes

And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't wanna waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down

{shut up, shut up, shut up}

Won't bring me down

{shut up, shut up, shut up}

Bring me down

{shut up, shut up, shut up}

Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

I liked the song. So I smiled at her and she smiled back. We knew that rehearsal would be perfect if Emmett and Jazz liked it too. That was when the bell rang and we both sighed and got on our boards and headed to detention.

AFTER DETENTION ON THE WAY TO EDWARD'S CAR

"Hey Bells!" I heard an enthusiastic voice shout at Bella. Bella and I looked up and both unconsciously stiffened before continuing toward the car that was behind Mike Newton. Ugh I hate that guy!

"What do you want Michael?" Bella asked obviously annoyed. I smirked when she said "Michael" instead of "Mike".

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out Friday night?" he asked, he didn't even look like he was suspecting at all that he was going be rejected.

"NEWTON! FOR THE LAST FUCKIN TIME! SHE DOESN'T' WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!....... we are…….. um……….DATING" I yelled at him taking a glance at Bella who looked a little shocked at that little outburst but she grabbed my hand and played along.

"Ha. Yah right. Seriously Bella do you wanna go out?" Mike asked. Does this guy not get the clue?

"Mike. Do you need physical proof from us? We ARE dating." I said getting annoyed.

"Haha yah right. Like she would ever go out with a man whore like you!" I said to me, obviously not noticing Bella's reaction to his statement.

I knew Bella hated when people talked about me like that. She glared at Mike and looked me in the eyes obviously trying to convey that she was going to kiss me. For proof of course. So I muttered, "here is your proof Newton". And I kissed Bella lightly on the lips…. But she surprised me by braiding her fingers in my hair and deepening the kiss. Her tongue pressed against my bottom lip asking for access and I granted and our tongues battled for dominance. Then we heard a gasp come from Mike and broke apart from our passionate kiss.

"Was that proof enough for you Mike?" Bella asked. I was still shocked from the kiss. Touching my lips with my fingers. I never felt like this before…….. it was just Bella. Edward calm down! Wow….. There is no way that I could really feel something from that kiss. Psh. No way.

When I finally looked up I saw Bella staring at me in concern. "Edward are you ok?" She asked

"Yah. Yah of course." I stuttered out. Wait what! I stuttered?! This is crazy I need to get to band rehearsal.

So I just walked over to the car and Bella and I went to band rehearsal.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THE SONG WAS "SHUT UP" BY SIMPLE PLAN! REVIEW!**


	2. A Swullen Night :

_HERE GUYS :-) I UPDATED FOR YOU GUYS! I'LL UPDATE SOON IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO LET ME KNOW!

* * *

_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

Ugh. Mike made everything so difficult today! Why couldn't he just take the hint that I didn't like him!! I had to kiss Edward! Not that he isn't a good kisser or anything……he was. But I already knew that. He was my first kiss. We were all sleeping over at Rose, Alice, and Edward's. We were playing truth or dare. And of course my big bear of a brother Emmett just HAD to dare me to kiss Edward. It was just a short little kiss but whatever. It doesn't matter anyways.

WHY WAS EDWARD BEING SO QUIET! HE WAS NEVER THIS QUIET! Was it the kiss? Did I have bad breath or something? Did he feel something like it did? Wait what? I didn't feel anything! No! Gross! He is my best friend! I can't feel anything for him! I did have a crush on him when I was 12, but I don't think of him that way anymore. And he couldn't have felt anything psh. I was his best friend. He was THE Edward Cullen. The ladies man. Haha. Yah.

"Hey Edward?" I asked awkwardly, this was the first time in so long that it was awkward to talk to him. The last time it was like this when I was 13 and Edward and I were trying to figure out how to use my tampon.

"Yah Bells?" he asked. At least he was responding. He didn't sound awkward.

"Lets just forget about what happened back there. Its no big deal," I said to him with a small smile.

He gave me his crocked smile and said, "Sure. No problem."

For the rest of the time we listened to music as we drove to the Swullen House. That's what we called the old abandoned house. My phone started to ring suddenly playing the most beautiful song ever written. I picked it up quickly before Edward could comment.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh hey Bells!" said Charlie, my dad, happily.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"I was just calling to let you know that I have to go out of town for the week for a investigation." He said

"Oh ok. When will you be home?" I asked already a little worried about my dad. He was an investigator. He earned good money, but he had a more dangerous job. That's why we could afford such a nice house and cars and cloths.

"I'll be fine Bells, don't get worried. I'll be home around next Wednesday, tell your brothers ok? And don't burn the house down, ok?" He said I could hear the smile in his voice. It was Wednesday so we had exactly a week.

"Ok I will Dad." I said as I smiled

"Ok. Bye Bells! Love you!" He said.

"Love you to! Bye dad!" I said before we both hung up.

Then when Edward was about to say something I quickly texted Em and Jazz that dad was going out of town before putting my white iPhone away.

Edward smirked at me and asked, "Was your ring-tone the song I wrote for you for your 13th birthday?"

I blushed a bright red and nodded. Edward had written me this amazing song about how much I meant to him. He had burned it to a CD and I put it on my phone. He smiled at me as we pulled up in front of my house. I furrowed my eyebrows confused.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to band rehearsal?" I asked confused.

"Well……your Dad is gone……….so I was thinking we should all have one of our famous Swullen sleep-overs!!!" He said obviously getting excited. I grinned and took out my phone. I texted Emmett and Jasper knowing Alice and Rose would be there too, that we were having a sleepover at our house.

Edward and I walked up the porch steps and I entered the code to open the front door. I smiled at my home and felt an immediate feeling of relief wash over me when I knew that I was safe in my own home.

"He Ed, you wanna go swimming?" I asked as I started up the stairs to my room to get into my swimsuit.

He thought for a minute and shrugged. We both ran up stairs to my room. I had a whole drawer in my dresser of clothes for him. Just for occasions like this. Or when it got to late and I didn't want him driving home. So I grabbed the swimsuit from the drawer and threw it at him before grabbing a black bikini for me. He ran into my private bathroom and shut the door.

A few minutes later we were racing down the stairs to the indoor pool and doing cannon balls into it. We laughed and splashed around in the cool water. Then I got onto one of the inner tubes that was sitting in the pool and lay down on it. I was breathing hard from swimming so I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I was completely calm and relaxed until I felt a warm arm wrap around my stomach and pull me through the middle of inner tube back into the water. I gasped and swam to the surface glowering at Edward.

"You are going to pay for that Cullen," I growled at him but he just laughed. "I'm not kidding Edward Anthony Cullen. When you least expect it I will pounce and you will regret doing that. But right now. We have some other stuff to do."

At that exact moment Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie jumped in on Edward while I laughed. He came to the surface gasped for air, which caused us all to laugh hysterically until our sides hurt while Edward just glared at us.

ABOUT A HOUR LATER

We were all climbing out of the pool to go and order something for food. Rose and Alice were wearing the same bikini as me but Rose's was red and Alice's was purple. The three of us dried off and slipped on our white tank tops, and velvet sweat suits. Mine was grey, Alice's was black, and Rose's was white. Once we were dressed we put on our Northface slippers that matched the colors of our swimsuits.

Once we were dressed we looked over at the guys who had just thrown on white T-Shirts. We rolled our eyes at them. Then we walked out of the poolroom and ran down stairs where we had the flat screen, pool table, air hockey, video games, and other things to keep us busy. We all plopped down on the big couch that was down there and began to discuss dinner.

"So what do you guys want this time?" I asked my circle of friends.

"Um…………….. How about………………. Pizza?" Jasper suggested. We all groaned and rolled our eyes.

"We got pizza last time Jazz," I said after messing up his hair like he does to me.

"How about Chinese?" Edward suggested. It was like he read my mind. We all took a vote and we all agreed on it. I looked at Alice who was making a list on what we all wanted:

_SWULLEN CHINESE ORDER:_

_2 CONTAINERS OF SHRIMP FRIED RICE_

_3 CONAINERS OF PORK FRIED RICE_

_1 CONTAINER OF CHICKEN FRIED RICE_

_6 KUNG PAO CHICKEN_

_9 EGG ROLLS (EACH GUY WANTS 2)_

ABOUT 1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LATER (AFTER EATING DINNER)

"Ah. I'm so full!" said as I lay on the soft carpet of my basement.

"Me too," Rose moaned.

"Me three," Alice agreed, while all the boys just moaned and nodded.

"Soooooooooooo………. Who's up for truth or dare?" Alice asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

Everyone just groaned but knew they had no choice so nodded. We all sat up and got into our circle. Then. The game began.

* * *

_I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE!!_


	3. Truth or Dare

_**HEY GUYS! I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO INSANLY LONG TO UPDATE THIS BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL. SO I'M UPDATING NOW, AND I'M SORRY THAT I'M SKIPPING OVER A LOT OF THE DARES IN THIS BUT I WAS JUST TRYING TO WRITE IT OUT. SO ONCE AGAIN SORRY HOW BAD IT IS :( HOPE YOU DON'T ABSOLOUTLY HATE IT!! HAHA!

* * *

**_

**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**

Great. Truth or Dare is always a big deal for us; we come up with the most amazing dares ever!

"Ok. Who wants to go first?" Alice casually asked the circle, we all just stared at her knowing she would just pick whom she wanted. "Ok then. Since no one wants to volunteer I pick……….ROSALIE CULLEN!!"

"Ugh. Fine." Rosalie groaned in surrender.

"Truth or Dare Rose?" Alice asked a little bit to sweetly.

"I choose………Dare," Rosalie said with a proud grin. We all knew no one chose truth unless you were a baby.

"I dare you too……….dye your hair lime green!" Alice said already getting excited. "With the kind of die that lasts for a week!"

"What? NO! I can't dye my hair! Please!! I'll do anything else!" Rosalie said as she began to panic.

"Its that or you have to have sex with Edward," Alice said with a smug smirk while Rosalie and Edward both looked at her in horror as they shuddered.

"Ew!! He is like my brother!!! And just……ewwww……….doing THAT with…….EDWARD?!" Rose screeches.

"Ok……..not that I want to do that……. because that is just DISCUSTING and WRONG but…….. why would being with me be so bad?" Edward asks with a smirk.

Rosalie just glares at him and roles her eyes. He is such a player, but from what I've heard he isn't bad…… ew Bella get a grip! Ugh. He is like your brother! REMEMBER THAT?!

"Fine. Bring on the dye sister," Rosalie said as she stood up.

Alice smiled smugly as she grabbed my hand and Rosalie's hand and dragged us into the bathroom where we would dye poor Rose's hair.

**ABOUT A HOUR AND 12 SODAS (2 EACH) LATER **

"Ok………Jasper. Truth or Dare?" Rosalie asked my big brother.

"Dare. Of course," he sad confidently.

"Okay Jazzy. You have to go give Edward a lap dance," Rose said with a smirk.

Oh. My. God. THIS WAS GOING TO BE SO FUNNY! I thought as I started laughing already.

Jasper's mouth was hanging open, as we all turned to stare at Edward who looked terrified. Wow this was going to be sooooooooo funny. I smirked as I shoved my brother toward my best friend.

"Come on Jazz! You have to do it! You can't chicken out!" I said as I kept pushing my big brother.

"But……..but………..but……." he stuttered.

"Think about it this way Jazz. If YOU chicken out, then ALL of us can chicken out….then the game is pointless!" I said with a smirk.

He sighed in defeat and looked at Edward who looked back at him with pure horror. I just smirked at this and got up and started the perfect song **wink wink**. Let the dancing begin:

Ah, push it  
Ah, push it

Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby

Get up on this!

Ow! Baby!  
Salt and Pepa's here!

(Now wait a minute, y'all  
This dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!)

Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect  
Want you to push it, babe  
Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know  
How to become number one in a hot party show  
Now push it

Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - push it real good  
Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - p-push it real good

Hey! Ow!  
Push it good!

Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby

Push it good  
Push it real good  
Ah, push it  
Ah, push it

Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss  
Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
Now push it

Push it good  
Push it real good  
Push it good  
P-push it real good

Ah, push it  
Get up on this!

Boy, you really got me going  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

Ah, push it

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW:**_

Oh my god……….THAT WAS SO GROSS!! EWWWWWW. Ok. If it was a chick awesome! You know? But like………ew………..NOT JASPER! Dude…..i don't swing that way.

"Ok guys…..moving on," Emmett bellowed making us all jump. "I have a dare for Bella AND Edward."

Oh shit………this can't be good. I could feel my eyes widen as I look at Bells. She was wearing the same expression.

"Edward. Jazz and I have surprise for you, and Bella, Rose and Alice have a surprise for you. Guys we have about a hour and a half before everyone shows up in costume……and girls……..not TOO sexy……I don't want to have to worry about my baby sis….."

Wait…….WHAT?! And with that Emmett and Jazz were dragging me into Emmett's room. Where…….a……..thing……….very small……..thing. Was waiting on the bed………

* * *

_**Ok guys, I'm sorry it's so short but I didn't have very long but I need more reviews if I'm going to continue. So if you read my story, review this chapter or I won't update. I need at least 15 reviews. So seriously? That's not a lot to ask! And review "My Bleeding Heart" too if you want to find out what happens!! 20 for that one! Thank you**_

_**3 Alice**_


	4. AN Important

Hey you few people who still read this story. I'm really sorry to say that i am ending this story now.

No one is reading it anymore so i don't see a reason to continue. If i get more reviews on this, or on

my former chapter then maybe I'll continue but not at this point. Thank you for reading it at all,

the reviews always made my day. Sorry again.

3 Alice


	5. SORRY

**OK GUYS I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE HAD A CONFLICT WITH MY PARENTS AND I CAN'T CONTINUE THESE STORIES AND I HAD TO MAKE A NEW ACCOUNT. I DON'T REALLY WANT TO EXPLAIN IT TO EVERYONE. BUT IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT MY STORIES LET ME KNOW VIA INBOX EITHER ON MY NEW PROFILE (PIXIEALICE4EVER) OR UNTIL WENDSDAY THIS PROFILE. I'M REALLY SORRY! BUT I'M WRITING A MORE APPROPRIATE STORY. AND I HAVE A PREVIEW OF IT ON HERE. ITS ABOUT PAUL, EDWARD, AND BELLA! AND I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF ITS PAUL X BELLA OR EDWARD X BELLA!! BUT THIS PAUL IS DIFFERENT THAN THE PAUL I MY BLEEDING HEART! SO GIVE HIM A CHANCE! DON'T STAY TEAM EDWARD FOR MY STORY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE FOR THE TWILIGHT SAGA!! OK SORRY AGAIN!!**

**~ALICE THE PIXIE~**


	6. POSTED

_**I POSTED "I'M ONLY ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU" ON MY NEW PROFILE PIXIEALICE4EVER! I'M SO SORRY GUYS BUT BOTH "MY BLEEDING HEART" AND "DON'T YOU HEAR THE MUSIC" WILL BE CONTINUED AND POSTED HERE. I JUST WILL BE GETTING A LOT OF HELP WRITING THEM. "I'M ONLY ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU" WILL BE THE ONLY ONE I WRITE AT THIS POINT WITH NO HELP. THAT MAY CHANGE IN THE NEAR FUTURE, BUT UNTIL THEN THANK YOU FOR READING THEM, AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING ALL OF MY STORIES. ONCE AGAIN SO SORRY! BUT PLEASE GO TO MY NEW PROFILE AND READ MY STORY AND REVIEW, SO I KNOW IF ITS EVEN WORTH THE TIME TO WRITE. THANKS GUYS! **_

_**~PIXIE ALICE~**_


	7. Party

**_OK MY BETA (SORRY I COMPLETELY FORGOT HER PEN NAME :() WROTE MOST OF THIS, BUT I HELPED SO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!

* * *

_**

Alice and Rose couldn't stop smiling as we walked up the steps. When we reached my room, my eyes widened as i looked at the clothing on the clothing that was resting on the bed. There was a midnight blue tank-top that was to was way to f**king small, and a small piece of fabric that I assume is supposed to be a pair of shorts. They are only slightly longer than underwear.

"Put this on bella" alice said while rose took her cell and left the room.

"For what exactly?" i asked.

"Were having a little party." She devilishly grinned. God Alice, why now?

The day I kiss Edward is the night she wants to have a party. I'm already stressed out enough about that, why was he acting so weird about it? Did he feel something too......wait. Too? I didn't feel anything! He's my best friend for crying out load! I can't like him that way......that's crazy! Anyways......awkward......

"What kind of party do you have in mind?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just sit down and let me do your hair while Rose does your make-up." Even though I hate being their dress-up doll, this cant be the worst of the dare.

….ABOUT AN HOUR LATER……….

They wouldn't let me go downstairs and to make sure, they locked me in my own room. So what in the hell am I gonna do for another thirty minuets? Alice and Rosalie are in the bathroom, beautifying themselves (as if they really need to), so I'm alone. Ugh. I wonder what Edward's doing...... maybe i should text him. I smiled as i ran over to my sweatshirt and ripped out my white iPhone. It said I had a unread message from Edward The Man Cullen. I chuckled slightly at the name. Edward had changed his name on my phone a couple months back, because he is special like that. I opened the message and this is how our conversation went:

Any ideas on what's going on here?_  
Cullen_

No idea :P ....what's your outfit?_  
Swan_

_umm.....well in kid only consists of some basketball shorts....._how

about yours?

Cullen

Um....a slutty outfit. so what's going on, on the guys side?_  
Swan_

_Well, Emmett and Jasper locked me in a closet..... so i don't really_

_know at this point.....Where are you?_

_Cullen_

They locked you in my closet? Wow. Um I'm in my room....

Swan

That is when the bathroom door swung open revealing Rose and Alice who both had evil smiles playing on their lips. Oh crap....This can't be good.

"Bella, Everyone's waiting downstairs for your appearence." Alice grinned...Wait, since when did people get here, and when did i agree to an appearence?

"Edwards going to come in here and dont leave this room until you hear your name being called understand?" Rosalie asked me. i shook my head and they walked out of the room. Sure enough, Edward came in moments later.

"Wow Bella, i didnt know you were a stripper." he commented. I looked up from my iPhone and saw the most amazing thing in the world. His gorgeous body that looked like it was carved out of stone, his hair, messier than usual, and the shorts he was wearing stopped just below his waist, just giving you enough to look at, but more to immagine.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked me. I had completely forgot i was druling over him and immediately snapped out of my trance.

"Huh...um..yea. im fine, so any idea why they told us to wait?"

"The same question i was going to ask." Great, just another weird awkward moment. Me sitting on my bed looking like a whore, and Edward sitting next to me shirtless. This cant get any worse.

"Bells, do you hear something?" he randomly asked. at first i didnt hear anything but when i acctualy listened, i heard Edwards name being called from downstairs. I got up off of my bed, opened the door, and the sound was louder. How many people does she have down there?

"I think your fans want you Edward." I smirked. He stood up, left my room and stood at the top of the staircase."Here goes nothing" he whispered.


	8. Punch

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I watched as Edward walked down the stairs to the room of screaming teenagers. God. What was Alice thinking?! I sighed as I bit my lip and retreated to sit on my bed again until it was my turn.

Within minutes I heard them chanting my name, I sighed as I walked to the to of the stairs. I took a deep breath before walking down the stairs looking at the floor at the entire time. I heard many gasps, and "oh my god……she is SEX ON LEGS!" and "holy sh*t! I didn't know she had a figure!". Once I got to Edward's side I stopped and took a quick glance at his face to see that he was glaring at someone…..Mike Newton. Ha. Should have figured.

"Calm down Cullen," I whispered to him as I gently hit him with my fist.

He chuckled quietly before turning to smirk at me and said, "Whatever Swan. Go have fun."

And with that he was off. What the hell?! Did he seriously abandon be alone with all these…guys. I gulped as I took a step down of the last stair to try to find Alice or Rose.

_1.5 HOURS LATER_

I had given up my search for Alice and Rose a while ago and I was just sitting by the pool with my feet in the water while drinking some punch….that tasted like Emmett had most likely spiked since he is such a idiot. The water felt really good on my feet, and I just closed my eyes and listened to "Damned if I Do You Damned if I Don't" by All Time Low playing over the speakers.

I was in some sort of a trance as I let my legs relax in the cool water until I felt a hand run up my calf. I jumped and screamed as I opened my eyes and saw the last person I wanted to in the water. There was Mike Newton….in a Speedo. A SPEDO!!! Ugh. Gross!

"Hey there sexy," Mike slurred as he moved closer to me and pulled on my leg.

I tried to pull back because he was pulling me into the pool, and he was obviously drunk.

"Um…Mike. Let go of my leg," I stuttered out, not knowing what to do.

"I don't think I will," Mike said as he pulled me half way into the water and grabbed my thigh tightly.

That's when I felt two strong hands grab my arms gently. I looked up to see Edward who was glaring at Mike.

"Let go of her. NOW." Edward said through his teeth as he slightly pulled on my arms but Mike just tightened his grip.

"No." Mike said simply glaring back at Edward….wow he must be drunk if he is challenging THE Edward Cullen.

"That's it!" Edward yelled as he dove into the water on top of Mike and the Battle began.

Everyone heard the yelling and profanities and came in to watch. Edward and Mike were in a pretty bad fight. At some point Edward punched Mike in the nose and he was bleeding pretty bad. No matter how much I hated Mike, and wanted to punch him myself I couldn't let Edward do this. He could get arrested…..for real this time. Charlie couldn't cover for him forever. So I jumped into the water and tried to break up the fight.

"Edward! Stop it!" I yelled as I tried to pull him off Mike and then before I knew it I felt a fist hit me in the face and I went sailing through the air and then……everything went black.

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Crap crap crap crap crap!" I muttered as I picked up Bella's unconscious form and carrying her out of the pool.

That's when Emmett and Jazz came running in, when they saw Bella and her bloody nose they'll eyes went from her to glaring at Mike who was still holding his nose. They nodded at me indicating to take Bella upstairs as they went to take care of Mike.

I carefully carried Bella up to her room and laid her on her bed as I went to her dresser to get her pajamas. We had taken baths together as kids, so its not like I hadn't seen her naked before. I pulled out her black mesh short shorts, white beader, and gray fluffy socks and put them on her bed. Then I went into the bathroom and quickly filled up the tub before going back and getting her. I quickly undressed her and put her into the tub and grabbed a washcloth. I got it wet and started to gently wipe the blood off her face without waking her up.

_20 MINUTES LATER_

I had managed to get her dressed and clean without waking her up…..wow. Mike must have had some punch. Ugh. I hate that guy. I yawned as I put Bella under her covers. I then turned off the lights before crawling in on the other side turning on the TV with the remote. That Twilight movie or whatever was on and I immediately fell asleep. That movie SUCKED.

* * *

_**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE GUYS, AND THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! BUT I WANTED TO TRY TO UPDATE THEM ALL THIS WEEKEND SINCE THE NEW SEMESTER STARTS TUESDAY AND I WON'T HAVE TIME AGAIN! REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU! 3 PIXIE**_


	9. BETA WANTED

**_HEY GUYS, I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 6 MONTHS BUT I HAVE HAD SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY,_**

**_BUT IF SOMEONE WOULD LIKE TO VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA AND ASSIST IN HELPING ME WRITE THIS STORY I WILL BE_**

**_ABLE TO CONTINUE, BUT I'M GOING TO BE FOCUSING MAINLY ON MY BLEEDING HEART, MUSIC LOVE & ORANGE SODA, AND_**

**_TIGHTROPE. I AM SORRY, PLEASE INBOX ME IF YOU ARE INTERTESTED (AND ONLY IF YOU WILL WORK AND TRY TO HELP ME_**

**_UPDATE EVERY WEEK)._**

**_THANX!_**

**_~ALICE~_**


End file.
